God Bless The Child
by sweetcrimefighter
Summary: AU Children are supposed to be safe as they grow up, school is supposed to be a safe haven for them, not a nightmare from which there is no escape. My take on a Tree Hill High school shooting. Rated M because some scenes are pretty awfull. I hope you read
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N : I realize this is a very sensitive subjects, especially for teenagers still in high school. As one of those teenagers, I just wanted to adress everyone with this story, just as they did on the show. I never went through anything like that, which I am very gratefull for. I tried to make it as realistic as possible, but I know not everything probably fits. All my information from this story mostly came from movies, articles and news reports. I am not trying to offen anyone, I am just trying to show that this could happen anywhere. With that said, I do hope you enjoy this._**

**

* * *

**

**God Bless The Child**

**Chapter 1**

_Children are supposed to live happy and full lives. They're supposed to feel safe, not scared to death. They're supposed to get through high school without getting killed. What happened that school is no longer a safe haven but a death trap ? God, please bless our children..._

**-X-X-**

The phone rang, pulling her from her deep sleep. She groaned as she opened her eyes, searching for her cell phone. She finally saw it on the ground. She picked it up, thanks to caller-ID, she saw it was Peyton.

"Hello ?" She asked, still half asleep as she sat straight up in her bed.

"Get your skinny but out of that bed and get dressed. I'll pick you up in 30 minutes." Peyton said, Brooke sighed, hung up the phone and stepped out of bed.

Another day of school, Brooke loved school, but she hated getting up so early each day. If Peyton wouldn't call her out of bed every day, she'd probably get in school late every day.

**-X-X-**

She gave him a kiss on the lips, waking him up.

"Hmm, something smells nice." Nathan said as he returned his wife's kiss with one of his one. It was their morning ritual ever since they got married 6 months ago. Haley would cook breakfast and wake Nathan up every morning. In exchange for that, Nathan sometimes attempted to cook dinner at night, but almost always needed Haley's help.

"What's cooking ?" He asked as he pulled Haley closer to him.

"Eggs with bacon and pancakes." Haley said before kissing him again. When she pulled away she slapped him on the chest and told him to get dressed.

"Breakfast's almost ready." She said as she walked back to the kitchen counter, Nathan watched Haley as she walked away. And when I say watched, he checked out her but.

**-X-X-**

"Get up sleepy head! Breakfast is almost ready!" Karen Roe yelled for her son Lucas Scott to wake up. Lucas opened his eyes, let out a big yawn, before stepping out of bed and getting dressed.

He stepped into the kitchen and sat down at the table as he smelled something really good.

"That smells great." Lucas said as his mom gave him a plate of something he didn't recognize.

"If I tell you, you're not gonna eat it. But I promisse, it's not poison." She joked as she grabbed a plate for herself and sat down across Lucas. Lucas carefully took a bite of the food on his plate.

"Hmm, this is really good." He said as he quickly took more bites.

"Really, really good." He said with his mouth still filled with food.

"I'm glad you like it. So, do you have any plans for tonight ?" Karen asked, so she would not be worried if her son didn't come home right away after school.

"I'm going to the movies after school with Brooke and Peyton. Some chick flick they wanna see. I won't be home late, since it's a school night." Lucas replied, Karen smiled.

"What ?" Lucas asked when he saw the smug look on his mother's face.

"Nothing. I was just wondering, have you figured out already which one it is that you have a crush on ?" Karen asked, smiling.

"What ? God, I don't have a crush on either of them. We're just good friends, that's all. Jeez, you really know nothing of my love life. Remember when you always used to say Haley and I would get married someday ?" Lucas said, raising his eyebrow at his mother.

"That was different, you and Haley were, are best friends. I was just joking back then. Now I'm serious." Karen said, she loved to pribe into Lucas's life, especially when it came to dating.

"Well, you're wrong. The only feelings I have for them are like I have for Haley. Friendship, brotherly feelings. That's all, they're like my sisters." Lucas said, before eating the rest of his breakfast and trying to convince him that all the feelings he has for them were indeed those of a brother.

**-X-X-**

"God, P. Sawyer, you drive like a maniac." Brooke said after Peyton had parked her car at school. Peyton laughed.

"You say that every morning. At least I still have my drivers license." Peyton said as she smirked.

"Oh, that stupid judge was so wrong to revoce my license for a year. I swear, I'll be so glad when I can drive my own car again." Brooke said, crossing her arms, looking angry as she thought of the judge who took her license because she had 10 speeding tickets. 10! Like that was much.

"Well, untill then, you'll have to settle with me as your personal driver." Peyton said as she got out of the car. Brooke followed her lead.

"Two months. Just two more months and I'm free of you and your stupid as car." Brooke growled as she and Peyton headed towards the school;

**-X-X-**

As Nathan and Haley pulled up at the school on his motorcycle, they saw Brooke and Peyton walking towards the school.

"Hey Brooke! Peyton! Wait up!" Haley yelled as soon as she took of her helmet. Peyton and Brooke looked around, saw Nathan and Haley stepping of the bike and coming towards them while holding hands.

"What's up ?" Brooke asked after she and Peyton had greeted both Nathan and Haley.

"We're having a little get together at our place this this saturday. Just some close friends, you guys are coming, right ?" Haley asked, Peyton and Brooke smiled and said they'd love to come.

"Awsome, ask Lucas too, if ya see him." Nathan said, Peyton shook her head.

"No need, he's coming this way." Peyton said as she saw Lucas coming up to them. It was such a coïncidence that they would all arrive at practically the same time.

"Hey guys, what's up ?" Lucas asked as he was greeted by the gang and was then told about the party.

"Sounds sweet, count me in." Lucas said, high-fiving Nathan. Nathan was Lucas's half brother. Same father, different mother. Lucas was just a few months older then Nathan. You've all heard the story.

"You guys are such morrons." Brooke laughed as she saw how Lucas and Nathan interacted.

They all headed inside to their classes, Lucas and Nathan had first period Gym, while Haley and Peyton had drama class and Brooke, much against her will, had Math as her first class.

**-X-X-**

Haley and Peyton entered their drama class and took their seats next to each other. They were laughing, talking about silly things that actually had no meaning at all. When the teacher entered the class room, they stopped laughing and payed attention to her.

"Good morning class. Today, I want us to do a little one on one roleplaying game. So, I want you guys to pair up. Once you've found your partner, raise your hand and I'll be there to give you your assignment." The teacher explained.

The whole class stood up and started to look for a partner, except for Haley and Peyton, they just pushed their seats together and raised their hands. They always worked together, they loved acting silly together.

"Good, we have a pair. Here's your assignment, just do the best you can." The teacher said as she gave them a sheat of paper and walked away.

"Looks like fun." Peyton said as she looked at the assignment, which said they had to take turns playing a mother or father role to their partner as they played the child.

"Looks easy. I'm practically the parent at home anyways." Haley smiled as she thought about Nathan and how childesh he could be sometimes.

"Miss ? I don't have a partner." A short girl with brown hair, named Abby Brown, said, raising her hand.

"That's odd. This is an even class. Let's see who's missing." The teacher said as she looked at her sheat with all the names of everyone in the class.

"Hmm, has anyone seen Ronny David today ?" The teacher asked as she could not see him anywhere, which was odd, because he had a perfect attendance record.

As she looked around the class, she noticed that a lot of the students didn't know who she was talking about, and the ones who did, such as Abby and Haley just shook their heads, they had not seen him that day.

**-X-X-**

Lucas and Nathan were playing one on one basketball, since Coach Whitey gave Gym to all the classes and was the coach of their basketball team, he always let them practice their game, which they loved doing.

Suddenly, Coach Whitey noticed someone missing and blew his whistle.

"Casey Stark ? Casey Stark ?! Anyone seen Casey Stark ?" Coach Whitey called out, he got annoyed when he saw his class asking around who Casey Stark was.

"Casey Stark! A tiny girl, can't play sports for the life of her!" Coach Whitey explained, now students of his class started to nod, as they now knew who he was talking about.

Lucas and Nathan resumed their game after Whitey had finished asking for that girl. They didn't really notice anyone from their gym class, since they usually played one on one.

**-X-X-**

Brooke sat in her Math class, she was starting to drift to sleep when the voice of her teacher brought her back to the present.

"Miss Davis." The teacher said as he was now standing before her.

"Hmm ?" She said as she lifted her hand from her head, seeing her teacher stand before her. She was lucky he was a pretty nice guy and didn't get mad quickly.

"Have you seen Angela Lewis or Tony Lance ?" The teacher asked her, Brooke was glad he was just asking her a question, but she had no idea who he was talking about.

"Who ?" she asked, the teacher sighed.

"The people who sit before you. They're here more then you are. You don't know who I'm talking about ?" He asked, Brooke shook her head.

"Never heard of them. Maybe they're a bunch of loosers, I mean, if I've never even heard of them, they gotta be." Brooke said, the teacher shook his head, filled something in on his papers and resumed his class. By which Brooke started to drift of again.

**-X-X-**

No one thought anything unusual about an absent student, but what they did not know what that there were 5 boys and 3 girls absent in total. All boys and girls who were pretty unnoticed by everyone around them.

**-X-X-**

The first bell was only 10 minutes away, Brooke saw when she looked at the clock on her cell phone. It was still long, but at least most of the class was over.

She was gonna put her books away when she saw the class door open. She thought she recognized the girl, but she didn't know who she was, the teacher however did.

"Miss. Lewis, nice of you to show up. Even if the class is almost over. I'll have to write you a note." He said, but froze when he saw what was coming.

Angela was holding a fully automatic weapon in her hands. She lifted it up, pulled the trigger and shot the teacher right in the head. Practically blowing his brains out.

Everyone in the entire class started to scream and run trough the class. Which only made them an easier target, since the only way out, was blocked by the girl shooting everyone.

Brooke hid under her desk, praying she would not be the next one to fall to the ground. She could hardly comprehend what was happening around her. Shot fired, sounding just like firecrackers. Student, young, innocent people, falling to the ground. Some were her friends, some she didn't recognize.

She could hardly breath, she just prayed for it to stop. For the screams and the shots and the sounds of falling bodies to just stop. This was high school, a safe place, this wasn't supposed to happen. Not to them, not to her.

**-X-X-**

As Angel Lewis had opened fire in her math class, her 7 companions had opened fire too, all in different areas of the school.

Lucas and Nathan hadn't seen the gun untill it fired for the first time, a student hit the ground. There was so much blood and confusion that they never saw who it was. The screams surrounding them deafened their hearing.

All the people in the gym headed towards the exit, which was ungaurded since the person shooting had come from the locker room. Lucas and Nathan ran for their lives, they were in the middle of the pack students, about 20, maybe 30 of them running for the doors, when suddenly, the windows of the doors shattered into a million pieces as yet another student fell to the ground.

They didn't know if the student who fell was dead or just injured, all they could think about was to turn around as they saw the second shooter intering the gym. Nathan pulled at Lucas, noticing he was staring at the doors and the shooter. Lucas snapped out of it and followed Nathan.

The two shooters walked towards the center of the gym, trying to surround the pack of fleeing students. Some escaped, ran past the shooter as he was firing more shots. Lucas and Nathan were umong the lucky ones. They ran out of the back door, which lead to the hallways as they could still hear screams and shots coming from the gym.

Lucas stopped, yet again, he had to help them, he couldn't just let them die, but Nathan grabbed his arms as he was about to head back.

"There's nothing you can do man, you'd only get yourself killed." Nathan said, looking firmy inside Lucas's eyes. Lucas could tell Nathan was scared to death, he was too.

"We gotta find Haley, Peyton and Brooke." Nathan said, putting his own life before that of his friends. He knew that there was still hope for them if they weren't trapped, it wasn't like in the gym, where they were trapped like animals. Lucas nodded and they started running, shouting out the names of their loved ones.

**-X-X-**

There were two doors in Haley and Peyton's drama class. The door by which they entered, and the back door, which led to the class next to them which held all the accesories they sometimes used.

The shooter, male or female, they didn't know, had come from the back door. Haley was joking around with Peyton, pretending to be her mother and punishing her for not cleaning her room when they heard the first shot.

Stunned, they turned around to see a shocking sight. The girl named Abby Brown looked down at her stomach, her hands shaking, tears falling down her face, before she slowly fell to the ground.

Panic broke out in the class room, everyone head for the door. Haley and Peyton, who were the closest to it, were the first ones out. They headed down the hallway, running against people coming from all sides, knowing that there were more shooters. They also knew that the ones in the back of their class weren't so lucky.

They could hear screams and gunshots all around them, they had no idea where to head to. All Peyton could think of was Brooke, hoping that she was safe, that she wasn't hurt, lying on the floor, bleeding to death somewhere. Haley could only think about Nathan and how she hadn't had time enough with him yet. She also thought about Lucas and Brooke, her friends, she prayed they were safe.

They grabbed each others hand so they wouldn't get lost in the crowd and continued running, where to ? They had no idea.

**-X-X-**

Brooke was still hiding under her desk, trying to escape from the rain of bullets, when she saw the shooters feet walking past her.

This was her chance, she needed to take a run for it or she was dead. She crawled from underneath her desk, just as she stood up, she heard an awfull scream, which pierced through all her thought and she just froze.

She heard a gunshot, bringing her back to reality. She was about 10 steps from the door, she started running without looking back when she felt something pinch her arms. But she was so filled with pure adrenaline that she hardly felt it. She just kept running untill she was out of the classroom.

Once she left the classroom, she joined a horde of students trying to escape the sounds of guns getting fired all around them.

**-X-X-**

Principal Turner rushed into the administrations office as soon as he had heard the shots and screams.

He grabbed the speaker phone and spoke into it.

"Code Red. Code Red. This is not a drill. All students must head to a designated lockdown area or exit the school emmediately. I repeat, this is a Code Red." He said before turning the speaker back of and adressing the school secretary.

"Call 911, tell them we have a Code Red, possibly multiple shooters." Principal turned said to her, she was about to nod, when she froze and her face turned into one that was filled with fear.

Turner turned around to see he was facing a young girl, between the age of 16 and 18, holding an automatic weapon in her hands. She didn't smile, she didn't say anything.

She had sprinkles of blood all over her face and clothes, but she didn't seem to care. She raised her gun at her principal.

He wanted to say something, speak some reason into her, but he couldn't, he simply couldn't speak or do anything at all.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, she pulled the trigger, the bullet was fired from her gun. It hit Turner right in his face, killing him emmediately, causing him to fall to the ground.

The secretary screamed her longues out when she saw Turner hit the ground. She was about to turn around and run when she felt something his her in the back. Causing her to fall down.

She was still breathing, she could feel the pain so badly, but she tried to hold on. She hoped that the girl who shot her would think she was dead and just turn around. But sadly for her, the girl wasn't so stupid.

She walked behind the desk, aimed her gun at the middle-aged secretary's head and pulled the trigger. She never even saw it coming, and now she was dead.

**-X-X-**

The school itself didn't even need to call the pollice anymore. They had already received severall calls of freaked out students who had reached the outside of the school and who had just kept running untill they were far enough from the school to be safe.

Not many students had made it out, they were with about 12, maybe 13 students who were standing together by the side of the rode, some bleeding, some just scared. They waited for the pollice to reach them.

It only took the pollice 7 minutes to reach the small group of students after they had called the pollice. One cop car stopped where the students were standing, the other cars, about 7 of them, raced towards the school.

The two cops in the car that had stopped, stepped out and walked towards the students. As they took everything in them, they saw one girl was sitting on the ground, holding presure on a wound on her leg, she had been shot. Another boy was bleeding on his arm, not too badly, he had probably been grazed by a bullet.

The others appeared to be unharmed, exept for the fact that they all looked to be in shock.

"The ambulance will be here in a few minutes." The female officer said to her partner after she had informed about it. He nodded.

"Can anyone tell us what happened ?" The male officer asked, one boy, who had been pacing the whole time since they arrived stood still and faced them.

"It happened so fast. I heard a shot, and suddenly they were everywhere. There was so much blood and everyone was screaming and trying to run. I... I lost my girlfriend. I think she was shot. I... I need to go back, find her." the boy said before he started to walk towards the direction of the school, but the female officer stopped him.

"We can't let you go back in there, it's too dangerous, I'm sorry." She said, the boy looked dismayed, he sat down on the ground, places his head in his hands and started crying.

In the distance, they could heard the sillences of the ambulances coming closer. The male officer looked at the few students that had escaped. He swallowed, he had never seen such a horrible sight. He knew the world could be a cruel place, but he had never expected something like this to happen. It was just all wrong.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N : So, that was the first chapter, I hope you liked it and I hope you tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N : Thank you to everyone who is reading this story and especially thank you for those who reviewed, means a lot. Reviews always make me update faster. Well, I'll let you read now, hope to hear what your thoughts are.**_

**-X-X-**

**Chapter 2**

She couldn't run anymore, she just had to stop for a second. She leaned against the wall, her breathing heavy, watching students run by, not paying any attention to her at all. She looked at her arm and saw it was bleeding pretty bad.

Now Brooke knew what that pinch she had felt was, she had been shot. She started to feel the pain of the injury more as she leaned against the wall. Gunshots were being fired, not far from her. But she was soo tired, she couldn't run anymore.

Even if she did run, there were students with guns everywhere. Where would she run ? Where would she hide ? They would find her anyways.

Right there and then, she gave up. It was never like her to give up that easily, but she just didn't see any escape from the situation, none. She slowly slid down the wall, sitting herself down on the floor, waiting untill someone with a gun came to finish her of.

She was about to bow her head down and start crying when she heard her name being called out.

"Brooke!" She heard, the voice sounded very familiar, but mids of all the confusion, she had trouble picking it out.

**-X-X-**

Haley and Peyton were running from one direction to another while many students, some friends, fell down as another shot was fired.

They were holding each others hand very firmly, almost as if it were a deathgrip, determined to hold on. To survive.

They ran into another hall of the school, trying to avoid the bullets as well as trying to avoid to step on any of the bodies lying on the floor. Haley noticed some of the students didn't even bother, they just stepped over the bodies of the dead or maybe simply injured people.

Suddenly, Haley noticed Peyton had stopped running. She was staring at a part of the wall a little further from them.

"Brooke!" She yelled, as she saw Brooke slidding down the wall, sitting down on the ground. Haley saw her now too, she was looking around, trying to find who had called her.

**-X-X-**

Lucas and Nathan were running one way, then another way and again, another way. They couldn't reach any of the exits, the shooters were everywhere. All they could do was run around the school, hoping they would not get shot.

"We gotta find somewhere to hide." Lucas said, almost out of breath. He realized that it would be impossible for them to keep this pace for very much longer.

"I get ya man, but where ? And what about Haley and the others ?" Nathan asked, as much out of breath as Lucas.

"I don't know. But we're no good to them dead. Which is exactly what we'll be if we don't find somwhere to catch our breath." Lucas said. It took him a lot of effort to breath, let alone talk.

"Okay, we'll find something, maybe a closset or somethin'." Nathan replied as he looked around him very closely.

"There!" Nathan pointed out a storage closset just a few feet from them. Him and Lucas raced towards it, in the hope they'd be safe there untill they catch their breath, ready to look for Haley, Brooke and Peyton.

It was very dark in the closset, which was to be expected, but still, in times like these, very scary too. Lucas could hear someones heavy breathing, not his, but he just thought it was Nathan's. He reached out his arm in search for the light, after a few seconds, he found it.

Once the light had turned on, both Lucas and Nathan saw the source of the heavy breathing they both thought was from their brother.

"Jake." Lucas said in shock at the sight of his friend...

**-X-X-**

Peyton dragged Haley allong to where Brooke was sitting, bowed down, took Brooke's hand and helped her up. They both noticed the blood on her arm, but there was nothing they could do there, they needed to get to safety first.

"We gotta get to the tutor-center. It's one of the lockdown area's." Haley said, blaming herself for not remembering sooner. Peyton nodded as she took Brooke's hand in her free hand.

"Can you make it ?" Peyton asked Brooke as she knew the tutor-center was still 5 minutes away, even when they ran.

**-X-X-**

More students had reached the exits and ran outside as fast as they could. Some bleeding in different places, some in shock. They were relieved when they saw the police, the FBI, the SWAT team and the ambulances.

The paramedics rushed to the 5 students, 4 girl and 1 boy, who had made it out. They were the lucky ones, they had gotten out alive because people next to them, behind them, and before them had been shot instead of them. Even those that were hurt and had made it out, owed their lives to several of their classmates.

All the students that were physically fine, were send to an old, closed sportsgym about 15 minutes from the school.

As the paramedics checked the students, the SWAT-team, FBI and police were discussing what they could do in this situation. If they just barged in, chances were, several more students would die, if they did nothing, even more students would die. They lost either way. For now, they had decided to stay outside.

**-X-X-**

"Jake." Lucas said in shock as he saw a wounded, bleeding Jake on the floor of the small storage closset.

"The door, close it." Jake managed to say, he hadn't closed it yet, because he had fallen down once he had reached the closset and could no longer get up. He was shot in his stomach.

After Lucas had closed the door, he sat down next to Jake, who looked like death. No, Jake couldn't die, he was too strong for this.

Meanwhile, Nathan stared at the door, trying to block out the screams coming from the hallway. He avoided looking at Jake, if he looked at Jake, all he would be able to think was that Haley was lying in a closset somewhere too, wounded, just like Jake.

"Nathan, give me a hand here." Lucas demanded, bringing his little brother back to the reality of the situation. Nathan nodded and bowed down next to Lucas and Jake, trying not to think of Haley.

"Give me your shirt." Lucas said to Nathan as he took of his own jersey, his basketball jersey he had been wearing during Gym. Nathan did as Lucas said and gave his jersey to him. Lucas placed it on Jake's wound and put pressure on it.

"What happened, man ?" Nathan asked, the first thing he was able to say since they reached the closset.

"I was in my Economic's class, when he came in. Don't know who. He shot everyone, me included. I played dead. When he left the class, I ran out as fast as I could and hid in the best place possible. Here." Jake said, speaking was very hard for him, even harder now that Lucas was putting so much pressure on his wound.

"You're bleeding pretty bad, Jake. We've gotta get you out of here." Lucas said, as he looked at all the blood still coming from the man.

"We get that Luke, but how ? And what about Hales ?" Nathan asked, Lucas sighed.

"I don't know Nate. But we've gotta try. Jake needs our help, we can't do anything for Haley, Brooke or Peyton, we don't know where they are. We can't just let Jake die." Lucas said, Nathan understood and nodded. He wanted to find Haley so bad, but Jake needed their help right now.

"We've just gotta figure out a way." Lucas said, but the truth was, he had no idea how he would get Jake out of there.

**-X-X-**

The old, smelly gym was filled with about 90 students, which wasn't much at all, since there were about 700 to 900 students in Tree Hill High. There weren't so many teenagers in Tree Hill, but people from different districts went to that school. That was one of the reasons why it was so big.

At least half of the students in the gym had blood from other people on their clothes, while the other half was crying non stop.

There were parents in the gym too, shouting out names of their children. Most would never be found again, while others had found their son or daughter, thankfully.

There was only one teacher who had gotten out so far, a female one, about 30 years old. She had gone for some papers for her English class when she heard the first gunshots, scared to death, she had run out of the gym, not looking back. Eversince that moment, she had been overwhelmed with guilt, she should have stayed to protect her students, but she had been too busy thinking about herself.

She knew that was no way to think, she did the logic thing, she ran. If she had turned back, she would probably be dead right now. Even the police told her that, still, she couldn't help but feel what she felt.

**-X-X-**

"Can you make it ?" Brooke heard Peyton ask. She had felt so scared and alone before they had come, but now that her very best friend and one of her closest friends had come to the rescue, she felt strong, as if somehow, their coming had changed everything for her.

"You bet I am." Brooke said, nodding and holding Peyton's hand tighter in her own hand. Peyton was also still holding Haley's hand, Brooke noticed. She looked determaned to make it out alive and bring her friends with her.

Seeing Peyton like that gave Brooke newfound strength. She was ready. Ready to run for her life, ready to make it out of there alive.

They heard another gunshot behind them, startling them, so they began running as fast as they could.

Right before they reached the tutor-center, they heard a familiar voice yell for help. Scared, they looked behind in time to see their cheerleader friend Bevin Mirskey getting shot in the head, falling to the ground.

They froze as they saw the female shooter being joined by a male shooter as they headed their way. There was no way to turn, no way to run. This was the end for them, they all thought, they would die.

All Haley, Peyton and Brooke could do was watch in fear as they came closer to them, raising their guns.

_**Bang! Bang!**_

**-X-X-**

_**A/N : So, that was it for chapter 2, who do you think got shot ? Who survived ? Tell me what you think.**_

_**I'll also be posting some of the reviews I'll get each chapter, if there are a lot of them, I'll pick out my faves, but since chapter 1 only had 3 reviews, I'll post those all.**_

_**RICE : **__**Awesome start:) Can't wait for the next chapter. Update Soon!**_

_**NaleyIsLove23 : **__**Wow! That was amazing. I know it is a difficult topic, but you wrote it so well. Great Job. I can't wait to see what happens in the next chapter! ud soon!**_

_**Autor's response : Thank you, I'm so glad you thought it was amazing. I'm glad you also think I wrote the 1st chapter well, considering the toppic.**_

_**laj33 : **__**I liked this chapter a lot and I think this is going to be a great story. Can't wait for the next update.**_

_**A/N : Again, I thank every for reading and I hope you review, because it means a lot and makes me update on a daily bases. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Haley could still feel Peyton's hand holding hers. She didn't let go, so Haley thought, no, hoped she wasn't shot. But if she wasn't shot, and Peyton wasn't shot, then there was only one person left, Brooke. No, Brooke can't be shot, she's alive, Haley told herself.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, scared of what she might see. But she didn't see Brooke's body. She was still holding onto Peyton, shocked. Before the three upset and terrified girls stood Brian Durham, Coach Whitey. Holding a gun in his hand.

The boy and girl who were about to shoot them were lying on the floor, blood flowing from their bodies. They stared at Whitey, he had a bad cut on his forehead, a black eye and he seemed exhausted.

"You girls okay ?" Whitey asked them as he looked from Haley to Peyton to Brooke, he saw Brooke was bleeding.

"What happened ?" Peyton asked, perplexed at what she saw. She had closed her eyes when she thought she was gonna die, and by the looks of it, Haley and Brooke had done the same.

"I was able to overpower on of the shooters in the gym. Got some kids to safety. You're bleeding pretty bad, we need to get you out of here." Whitey said, he wasn't one for small talk, he was a man of action. He could have left with the surviving students in the gym after he had overcome the shooter there, but he felt responsible for the other students in the school, so he stayed.

So far, he had hid about 20 other students in safe, unnoticed, dark places. Getting them to the exits were too dangerous, since they were most likely garded. He didn't know how many shooters there were, he knew there were at least 2 in the gym, but one of them left after a few seconds, leaving his 'friend' alone to take care of the rest. So, that was one shooter down, then these two, so that were three already. And since he could still hear screams and gunshots and see frightened students run past them, he knew there were more.

"We need to move. Follow me." Whitey said as he started to walk, Brooke thought walking was a stupid idea, they should be running.

"This isn't safe. We need to run, hide, anything but just walk here!" Brooke yelled after she heard yet another scream and gunshot.

But before she could ask for an answer, she realized why they hadn't run. Whitey had stopped before a door, he opened it, the inside was pitch black.

"It's too dangerous to get you out now, hide in here. I'll come back." Whitey said, by the look on his face, they saw he was serious. Brooke didn't understand why he didn't take them to an exit, but she stepped inside with Brooke and Haley anyway.

As soon as they were inside, Whitey closed the door, leaving them in the dark. Peyton locked the door, so no one could come in.

"What about the tutor-center ?" Haley asked as she turned on the light of what appeared to be the eraser room.

"I saw it, inside. They were all dead." Brooke said as she sat herself down on the floor. She was so angry and hurt and scared. She didn't know what to do anymore. The strength she had had just minutes ago, was gone again. No one replied to what Brooke had said, they were just gratefull.

**-X-X-**

Lucas was looking around, trying to find an exit, but knowing it was no use since this was a closset. Nathan was holding pressure on Jake's wound, as Jake struggled to hold on. They all jumped when they heard a knock on the door.

"Help! Please! They're coming! Help Me!" They heard a girl cry, Nathan looked at Lucas, they were both aware of the fact that this could be a trap, but then again, Lucas couldn't let anyone just die.

He opened the door to reveal a scared girl rushing inside, he quickly closed it again. Looking at a girl he recognized, but didn't really know.

"OMG, thank you so much." She cried as she hugged Lucas, it felt strange, but then again, in times like these, it felt comforting.

"I couldn't run anymore. I'm so so tired." She said, before she passed out, since the closset was so small, she fell right untop of Jake. Lucas quickly lifted her up, to see she was bleeding on her lower back. It looked like the bullet had gotten stuck in her body, because there was no exit wound.

Lucas layed her down next to Jake, using up the little space they had left.

"Do you know here ?" Lucas asked Nathan and Jake, Jake shook his head, but Nathan nodded.

"Yeah, I used to go out with her, before Haley. Her name is Shelley Simon. Is... Is she still alive?" Nathan asked, it seemed so unreal that people they knew or even cared for were dying right where they stood. Lucas checked her pulse.

"Barely. We need to get out of here." Lucas said, Nathan sighed.

"Yeah, we've been over that. But how ? We're stuck here." Nathan said, he was so frustrated and angry.

"Yeah, I know, I..." Lucas started to speak but stopped when he looked up.

"The ceiling, off course." Lucas said, Nathan looked at him questioning him, as did Jake, who was barely holding on. Lucas started to explain his plan.

**-X-X-**

"Why aren't they doing anything ?" Karen Roe, Lucas's mom, who was standing in the gym next to Keith Scott, her fiancé.

"I'm sure they're trying." Keith said, he didn't know what else to say. The boy he saw as his own son, helped raise as his own and his nephew and so many other people that he cared about were all unacounted for, missing. Trapped in that school, maybe even dead. What was he supposed to say ?

"I can't loose him Keith. I can't. He's my entire world." She cried in Keith's arms, she was falling apart. It was well known by now that many students were dead, others running for their life. The shooting was still continueing, it hadn't stopped yet.

"You won't, okay ? Luke's strong, he'll make it out of this." Keith said, trying to comfort her, but he couldn't help but think that Lucas was lying in the school somewhere, shot to death. It was the most horrible thought he had ever had. He prayed it wasn't true...

**-X-X-**

_**A/N : I know, short chapter, but the next will be longer, I promisse. I hope you liked this and please do review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Whenever evil befalls us, we ought to ask ourselves, after the first suffering, how we can turn it into good. So shall we take occasion, from one bitter root, to raise perhaps many flowers. ~Leigh Hunt~_

**Chapter 4**

"Luke ? What are you talking about ?" Nathan asked as he looked at Lucas looking at the ceiling, while Nathan himself still kept pressure on Jake's wound.

"The ceiling, They're made out of carton or something like that, I can push one of the tiles up and we can get through that way." Lucas explained, basking in the brilliantness of his idea before being brought back to the seriousness of the situation by Nathan.

"Okay, then you go and take Jake and Shelley and I'll go look for Haley and the others." Nathan said, he didn't want to leave, he wanted to find Haley and hold her in his arms and tell her everything would be fine.

"I can't carry them both alone Nate, I need you. Look, I wanna find them as much as you do, but right now our priority has to be Jake and Shelley, they're in need of our help. Without us they'll die, you know that, they know that. It's hard, but we have to do the right thing." Lucas said, more to himself than to Nathan. Because more than anything he wanted to find Brooke, more then he wanted to find Peyton or Haley or any of his friends.

He didn't simply want to find her, he needed to find her. He didn't want to know if she was okay, he needed to know. He needed her more than anything right now. What did that mean ?

Nathan seemed very conflicted about what to do, stay with Luke or leave to find Haley. But he knew he had to stay and help, it was the right thing, the selfless thing to do. He nodded and began reached up and pushed one of the tiles up, it worked.

**-X-X-**

Haley, Brooke and Peyton sat and waited, Peyton held pressure on Brooke's wound to stop the bleeding, it seemed to work.

Brooke was sweating, she looked pale and her breathing was heavier than normal, but she didn't nearly look as terrible as Haley.

Haley was so pale, paler than death itself, it seemed. Her breathing was rapid and heavy. Sweat was dripping of her face and she herself seemed to have trouble staying awake. She wasn't even the one that was wounded, yet she looked like she could drop dead at any second.

Peyton was so caught up in taking care of Brooke, she didn't even notice. But Brooke did, even though she was hurting very much and had trouble to focus, she noticed the fact that Haley looked worse than she.

"Hales… are you okay ?" Brooke asked, speaking took much of her energy, but someone needed to ask.

"I… I'm… fine…r…really." Haley's ability to speak was even less than Brooke's. Peyton noticed it now too, she told Brooke to place her hand on her arm, where Peyton had been holding pressure for the past few minutes.

"What's wrong Haley ? You were fine just minutes ago." Peyton asked as she got closer to Haley and held her hand against her forehead, Peyton seemed even more worried now.

"You're burning up. You're in worse a condition than Brooke, where are you hurt ?" Peyton asked, she knew Haley must have been hurt somewhere, or she wouldn't be in such a bad shape. Maybe she had been hurt for a long while, but hadn't really felt it do to adrenaline.

"My… my side." Haley said as she turned her left side and revealed a bloody wound. There didn't seem to be an exit wound or much blood even, but it had to be bad to put her in such a bad state.

"Oh, god, Haley. When did this happen ? Why didn't you tell me or Brooke ?" Peyton asked as she searched around for something to hold against the wound, she didn't know much, but she knew if someone had a wound, even if they weren't losing much blood, you had to put pressure to it.

"When…w…we found…Br…Brooke. I…didn't really…f…feel it…t…till now. It's…b…bad, right ?" Haley asked, she vowed to herself not to cry, to be strong.

"Oh, god, Hales. I'm gonna get us out of here, as soon as possible. Now I'm going to check on Brooke for a second then I'm coming back to you." Peyton said, as she was about to turn around, Haley grabbed her arm.

"I…I'm pre…pregnant. F…five w…weeks. P…Peyton…the…the baby…" Haley said as a tear now fell down her cheek, her greatest fear was losing this baby. No one except now Peyton and Brooke knew about the baby, not even Nathan. But she was planning on keeping it, she didn't want to loose it.

"Euh… I… Just hold on, okay ? For you and your baby." Peyton said, she knew she should have said something more comforting, but she had no idea what to say to the fact that Haley was shot and pregnant. She turned to Brooke, who was holding in there too. Her wound wasn't in such a bad place as Haley's, but she was loosing a lot of blood, which made it worse, off course.

"How are you holding on ?" Peyton asked as she checked on Brooke's wound, she was loosing less blood then before, but still too much.

"Hanging…in…there. Poor…Haley…" Brooke said, Peyton didn't like the sound of Brooke calling Haley Haley, she usually called Haley tutor-girl, only when things were bad she called Haley by her name, like now.

"Yeah. So, I'm going to go back to Haley, if you need me, just call my name, okay. I'm like 1 feet away, so I'll definitely hear you, even if it's just a whisper." Peyton said as she turned around again to Haley.

She was so lost in this situation, Brooke hurt, Haley hurt, and there she was, Peyton Sawyer, the drama queen, trying to comfort two of the strongest people she had ever met. It was all wrong, this wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to sit in a closet with her best friend and one of her best friends, hoping they wouldn't die. It was just all wrong…

**-X-X-**

_It is an illusion that youth is happy, an illusion of those who have lost it; but the young know they are wretched for they are full of the truthless ideal which have been instilled into them, and each time they come in contact with the real, they are bruised and wounded. ~W. Somerset Maugham~_

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Author's Note

_**Author's Note:**_

_Hi, everyone. First of all, I want to apologize for the slow updates. I realize that you are waiting for new chapters and I am dissapointing you all. I just want to assure everyone that none of my stories are on hiatus (especially my beloved Twilight stories, but also the OTH ones and the Charmed one), I just have trouble writing for some. I also want to explain why I haven't been writing much lately._

_I just want to say that I love to write; it's my number one passsion, has been since I was a child. And lately I had been wondering; why? Why do I even write? Why do I do something that's not worth anything to anyone? But I realized I was acting stupid (which is nothing out of the ordinary for me) since it is worth something to someone; it's worth something to the people who follow and read every chapter with dedication for the story I write, which is simply heartwarming. I love all my readers and without you, I wouldn't have gotten anywhere near this far with my writing. So, thank you. You'll never know how much all your support means to me._

_And I do it because I love it, it's as simple as that. I guess I had forgotten that somewhere along the way. I just needed a few reminders. I'll never stop writing and I will finish each story currently on my account._

_My main focus stories right now are:_

_Captivity  
__They'll Never Know  
__Concrete Angel_

_It's not because of the reviews they receive or something; it's just because I have them all worked out in my mind. So those will be updated the most, the rest will have slower updates but I will update them. I promise you. And I don't lie; if I make a promise, I stick to it. No matter how hard it may be sometimes._

_So, until I post again (which will be a story chapter). I hope you forgive me for my slow updates and I will work as hard as possible to update more from now on._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note:**_

Hey, all. I know I promised I'd keep updating regularly and not disappear anymore, but there were things I just couldn't walk away from to write a story. My dad got sick, really sick, he almost died. He had to have this massive surgery and it was very touch and go for a while. I've been spending almost all my time with him in the hospital. He's only been home since last tuesday and he still has a lot of health problems we need to be careful off and has 3 nurses a day coming to take care of something still from the surgery. If my dad can get through this next month, through christmas and his birthday (January 1st) okay, then I'm back. If there's another setback, if he dies like they say is still a possibility due to some complications he could have, especially blood clots (he's had them before), then I don't know. I'll let you know at the beginning of January. Again, I'm very sorry, but my family is more important to me than a few stories. I love writing these stories, I do, but they're not the most important things in my life. Sometimes, you gotta set some things aside for more important things, which is what I've been doing these last months. Please bare with me for another couple of weeks, and then I'll let you know the outcome. Then I'll let you know if I'll be back or not.

Lots of love,

Lieselot.


End file.
